Miracles
by FanFicChikk
Summary: Avery, has had a very hard life, let's see what happens when she goes to live with her cousin Jacob in La push, and who will make her truly happy? Or will she stay depressed and loney?): OC
1. Chapter 1

Miracles

When I was little I wasn't your typical child, I didn't just come home from school and play. You see my dad was in the army me and my mom moved around a lot, but we always had one place to come home to. La Push Washington.

A place most would just drive right threw, a place that was just another route into a place they thought was amazing, but really they missed out on the most incredible place in the world. Or maybe that was just for me….

I had family there, Billy, Jake, Rachel, and Rebecca along with many friends that came along with them, even though I was 7 years younger all of jake's friends always had a way of making me feel welcome amd protected, I was really close to Paul's little sister Genevieve. We did everything together.

But my family could never stay long, my dad would always get deported and we would be on the road again, I didn't want to be on the road I wanted to just stay, just stay home. I didn't like making Gen ball her eyes out every time I left.

It all changed that day.

The day the guy in the suit came by and told me that my daddy was never coming home.

From then on out I didn't see jake, billy, Gen any of them anymore, and I didn't bother caring I basically vanished from their lives . My life was taking care of my mom. Once dad died she completely fell apart.

At 10 years old I was the one taking care of her, I was the one who did everything, but honestly it wasn't her fault she got so sick, Cancer isn't something you can control.

Yep. Cancer.

As if my life wasn't bad enough now on top of that my mom has cancer. 2 months after my dad dies I find out my mother has cancer,

she fought though, fought very hard for 6 long years, she fought so hard.

Then I couldn't even stay strong for her once she passed.

I got really depressed, after going 10 of being moved from 5 different foster homes all of which didn't give a shit about me, I just wanted my life to end, I wanted all the dying and tears and heartbreak to end, I was like that animal you see gasping for air and you just want to put it out of it's misery but can't.

I tried though. I tried killing myself. And that's where I was now. The newest foster family had found me.

"Avery….."

"Avery…"

The lady had been trying to get my attention for 2 days and I guess she finally got the message that I wasn't going to talk because she slammed her fist down on the table, to which I just met her with a blank unemotional stare.

"Okay, fine, you're sixteen. Both parents have passed. And you've been kicked out of every foster home available. But I found family for you! I can't believe we didn't see them before, well I mean your last name and all but still." She said with way to much enthusiasm

"Your cousin Jacob Black you will live with him. Because of Billy's health you won't be permitted to live with him. Jake is married and although a little shaken about your disappearing act. Will still take you in. okay we're done."

She looked at me again, I don't know if she was expecting my to explode, cry, plead or something but again I didn't. I just looked at her no expression just blank.

"Un believable." She said then sighed. "Okay, we leave tomorrow. Get what you need to night we'll leave in the morning. And Honey, please just try to be happy, try to live with them they seem like nice people."

Again I didn't answer just stared straight ahead. I don't care where they put me I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want jake. Genevieve. Billy. No one. Not one person on this earth can give me back what will make me happy, so why bother pretending.

**A/N REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW **

**LET ME KNOW IF I SHALL CONTINUE AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK! IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE I KNOW A LITTLE DEPRESSING RIGHT NOW BUT THAT MAKES IT GOOD! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Miracles

I woke up that morning the same as always, they had basically put me on lockdown after the whole try to kill myself Incident. Never letting me do anything alone I couldn't even go to the bathroom, I don't know why they thought my 24 year old cousin would be this protective.

"Goodbye Avery, we will always remember you." My foster "mom" said

"Yeah goodluck with everything you do, you have great potential sweetie." The foster dad jim said

I just gave a quick nod which was more than anything they had ever really received from me.

"Alright Ave let's go." Julie the social worker said, and even though I won't ever admit it she's helped me through so much, always finding some poor family to put up with me.

Once again I nodded, I'm going to see Jake and Gen again, woah I think this just hit me. I'm going to see them. How weird. I won't make an effort to get close to them again and they won't with me. Let's be honest if they truly wanted to find me they could've looked harder.

The whole plane ride there Julie made an effort to get me to talk to her about anything, Sports, colors, girl talk, once she even asked me how the weather was. After making very snarky comments she eventually got the message that I wasn't interested and thankfully shutup.

I wonder who Jake married? I mean him marrying that's just so….. weird.

Once we got off the plane I swear I could remember this place so well, this tiny little airport in Port Angelas, as we drove to La push I couldn't help but feel the teeniest bit of remorse I completely dropped out on my family.

BUT IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON. I had to keep reminding myself.

We entered the reservation and went down the old dirt roads, everyone still lived in the same place it seemed, until we drove through the woods a long way and pulled up to the most amazing house I've ever seen. I just stared in shock

"Well we're here!" Julie's usual peppy voice said.

This. This was jake's house what the F? just about the time I was about to finish the thought a big muscular Jake came out with a tiny girl. She was the most beautiful girl I've seen. Like ever.

"O my god, ave you're all grown up." Jake said before pulling me into a hug I didn't return at all, to which he pulled back and frowned at me.

Breaking the awkwardness the girl put her hand out "Hello I'm Nessie, Jacob's wife." She said and smiled brightly

"Like the lochness freaken monster." I said under my breath. Julie obviously didn't hear me because of her smile she still wore but jake and Nessie did how I don't know. But Jacob shot me a disapproving look, and Nessie just laughed..

"Yes well come' on in, both of you." Nessie said

Julie followed after her eagerly and I just sighed and followed Jake came up and put his arm around me

"What's up little cous."

"Leave me the hell alone." I said and shrugged off his arm, He looked at me hurt at first then just looked plain annoyed. Shook his head and followed Nessie inside.

After filling out all the paperwork Julie came to me with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye Avery, i truly will miss you, and please, please, please just be good for your family." She whispered in my ear. Once again I swear Jake heard because he smirked at me.

"Bye." I whispered back, the one person I had looking after me since my mom got cancer was leaving, just like everyone else in my life.

As if to since what I was saying Julie shot me a pitiful look, gave me a quick hug and peck to the head and quickly scurried out of the house.

As soon as she was gone none of the 3 of us knew what to do we just kind of stared at each other for about 10 minutes before nessie broke the tension.

"Um, how about supper in a hour hmmm?" she said looking between Jake and I, jake shook his head rapidly and while I did the opposite.

"not hungry where's my room," I asked blankly Jake shared a look with Nessie then quickly grabbed my bags and told me to follow him. I was met with a purple room, it was nothing to extravagant but not to simple. It will do.

Jake looked at me seriously "Okay I've been filled in on your health, so you're eating something tonight, and we are going to a bonfire you're coming. Be ready in an hour. End of discussion." He said. Knowing that I was about to argue he shot me another look.

Geeez what happened to my cousin the fun loving one, who all the sudden made him boss?

Jake put my stuff down and came up to me he swiftly placed a kiss on my forehead, "It's good to have you back Ave." he said before closing the door and leaving.

Great. So I was going to have to go to some place full of people I haven't seen in years, and don't care to ever again. Great. Just dandy ugh it's going to be a long night…and maybe life.

**A/ W**


	3. Chapter 3

Miracles

Great so now after having a awkward supper with my cousin and his wife I get to go see people I haven't seen since I was like 9 and get to mingle and listen to how much they supposedly missed me. Oh what fun.

"Come on Aves we're gonna be late!" Jake yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes oh being late that would just be terrible!

I pulled on my sweater and reluctantly walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by nessie and Jake standing by the door

"You look pretty." Nessie told me

"I look the exact same as I did 2 hours ago." I mumbled but loud enough so she would hear me. She frowned then smiled and walked out to the car me following behind. This is annoying she's too nice I'm sitting here putting effort in being rude and she just smiles politely everytime I do.

When we got there Jake and Nessie got out and held hands smiling, yuck it was sickening.

"So aves, everyone should be here tonight, you'll get to see all my friends, gen, my dad and Rachel all tonight," Jake told me as we continued walking down the beach where I started seeing people.

My stomach did a flip, Gen,gen,gen oh god she probably hates me, Oh god. Wait why do I care, No! I don't. I stopped caring about these people a long time ago.

When we finally got to a little place where there was a bunch of food, and a fire, I looked around immediately recognizing everyone. All the boys were playing football where Jake ran to join them. I recognized all of them and woah! I used to be taller than some of them, now they easily made me feel like an ant.

Nessie pulled me by the arm over to a group of women. Once again I recognized every face there.

"Eeeeeeek!" Rachel screamed and came suffocating me in a hug a dead person would feel "My baby cousin, oh my god look how pretty you've become, PAUL come here!" she screamed again causing me to wince, and successfully ending the football game.

Paul, im guessing jogged over to us he gave me a crooked smile, "Well if it isn't little miss Avery Annabeth." He said while wrapping his arms around Rachel then kissed her cheek.

Oh god, Gen's brother. A year or two older than Jake and always loved picking on me and always called me Avery Annabeth because I hated it.

"Last time I saw you, you were holding me by my ankles over the ocean Lahote." I said with a scowl. Which he returned with a smirk.

Next was quil and a little girl in his arms, "Hey Aves, this is Clair," he said.

"Little sister?" I asked

"No, uhhh family friend she's Emily's neice." He said quickly

"Um, that's not weird at all that you're obsessed with her then." I said sarcastically Quil growled. Yes he freaken growled at me and walked away. I just shrugged.

I looked off toward the ocean and saw a couple some boy and a girl on his back laughing but I couldn't tell who it was so I just ignored them and plopped myself down on a log. I looked around me and saw everyone around me pretty much with a girl looking at them like they were the sun or something besides like Collin and Brady who were my age, I never met them till tonight though so they didn't try to interact with me.

Billy came up to me as soon as he arrived, I couldn't really be to rude to billy so I just nodded and tried to ignore him. I don't think he appreciated being ignored and eventually wheeled himself away. When I looked up once he left I met Jake's gaze who was giving me a lecturing look. Hey he's the one who brought me!

Trying to ignore his look though I turned my attention to that couple who finally made their appearance. Now I could definitely tell who they were. O god Gen at the same moment I looked at her she looked at me and her smile dropped. AND SHE WAS WITH EMBRY!? Wtf he is like 7 years older. Although they always did get along well but still just…..

She pulled me from my thoughts when she walked up to me, "Aves." She whispered and tried to hug me but I pulled back and was met with a complete look of hurt.

No. I wasn't going to let her back in that easy. She hurt me. She never called. Never did anything to try and find me, we were supposed to be bestfriends. Probably because of embry I looked over and glared at him.

She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes, I just shook my head and turned away walking toward the ocean ignoring the crying and shocked expressions behind me.

I walked well more like ran, to the beach and out of sight of everyone then let all my tears fall the one's I had been holding in for so long, and just cried.

"um are you alright." I heard a voice ask I looked up in time to meet the eyes of Seth Clearwater, omg I used to have the biggest crush on him ever, and now he stands coming from the woods half naked to see me balling me eyes out.

I looked at him still crying, and he was looking at me like I was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, He came over and sat down beside me and for some reason I didn't push him away just turned and cried into his chest while he sat trying to comfort me, until I finally just fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE SOONER I UPDATE!**

**PLUS I LOVE FEEDBACK IT MAKES ME THINK IM NOT TERRIBLE! HAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

Miracles

**(A/N I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, that's why its not all roses and chocolates like some other imprint stories, if you don't like then go read one of those completely un real stories have fun! But anyway just thought id say that kay now onto the good stuff…)**

I woke up in my bed, well in the bed nessie and Jacob gave me I don't consider it mine. But back to the point how did I even get here. Oh gosh last night I completely broke down and in front of Seth Clearwater the guy I was in love with as a kid, no no no no noooo!

Oh well might as well get this day over with it was a Saturday thank god, I threw on some jean shorts, a cute tank and pulled me long hair up in a messy bun then as slowly as possible walked down the stairs

I walked into the kitchen to find the two love birds kissing "Ahem, kid in the room cut it out."

Jake and Nessie slowly pulled apart nessie snorted and went back to making pancakes but Jake pulled her back in his arms, "Consider this punishment for being rude last night_" I turned to walk away but he pulled away long enough to say "sit." I groaned and could just watch as they sucked face gross. Finally Nessie pulled apart giggling at my disgusted face, while jake just sent me a smirk.

"So how did I get home last night?" I asked sheepishly Nessie smiled sympathetically at me and Jake frowned "Seth Clearwater." He growled know it was my turn frown at him

"What's wrong with Seth?" I asked defensively Jake looked at me surprised

"Why do you care do you like him or something?" he asked

"NO!" I yelled causing nessie to jump and Jake to look at me with raised eyebrows

" uh huh." Jake mumbled out. What was his problem and why was it his business anyway. Ugh he's pissing me off.

"And while we're on the subject of last night, you were really mean to Gen I think you need to apologize when you see her next which will be today since Paul, her, and Rach are coming over." Jake told me

I stared at him in disbelief, was he serious why would I apologize to her? If anything she needed to apologize to me for never looking for me.

"Whatever." I said.

Jake looked at me but then just sighed. Nessie came over and put the food in front of us, while sitting down

I ate as fast as possible then ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door, stupid Jake stupid Nessie and Gen and Billy and just ugh. I needed something to calm me down so I started drawing something I had always been really good at. I drew the wolves Billy talked about in the legends last night I was almost done when I heard a chuckle at the door it startled me and I jumped messing up.

I looked up only to meet eyes with Seth Clearwater. What was he doing here? And why didn't he have a shirt on "Look what you did you idiot now I messed up!" I growled at him he chuckled again and came and sat beside me on my bed "Sure Seth Clearwater you can just invite yourself in. Without asking. HALF NAKED." I yelled

he seemed to completely ignore what I said and looked at the wolf I drew, " Wow you're really good." He said completely serious

"Well I would've thought It was terrible the way you laughed at it." I said bitterly

He frowned and actually looked really sad and embarrassed "I wasn't laughing at the drawing I promise! I was laughing at the irony….."

Irony what? This boy was crazy that's the only conclusion I could come up with so I just looked at him as if he was crazy and mumbled out a "whatever."

"SO what are you doing in my room half naked, telling me I'm talented and laughing at me seth." I snapped

"Well Jacob told me to come get you, and tell you that you had to come be social." He said

I rolled me eyes of course that's why he was here, "annnnd I was hoping we could be friend." He said with a grin.

"Sorry, I don't do "friends" I said." He frowned at me before shrugging and smiling like an idiot

"Oh me and you well be friends you just wait and see, I'll never give up on you Avery Annabeth Ackers." He said with a confident smile. I couldn't ignore the way my stomach did a little turn when he said my full name. NO STOP AVERY, YOU'RE LEAVING WHEN YOU'RE 18 YOU CANT GET ATTATCHED.

Now just thought I'd clear this up now, although I am kind of depressed still, the whole killing myself was a freak thing, I never cut or anything just one of those times I didn't think something all the way through. But I couldn't risk getting to close to these people again, because everyone I get close to leaves me. I cant risk the happy moments for the extreme hell I'll go through if I lose them. I wont.

"Oh cocky and Conceded, you're not getting any closer to being my friend Seth." I said

"Oh you just wait and see." He said with a playful smile I rolled my eyes and we made our way downstairs to "interact" with people. Yay.

**A/N Please REVIEW guyyyyys More drama and such to come hehe! Let me know if you like! I'm trying this realistic that's why **

**To review you don't even have to have a account! Do ittttttttt**


	5. Chapter 5

Miracles

Seth and I walked down stairs to be greeted by all of Jake's friends plus kim, Gen, Emily, and Rachel plus Leah Clearwater which I thought was strange since her and sam and yatta yatta yatta but I always liked Leah, honestly I was glad she was here I wouldn't be the only "Bitch"

Seth went in the living room where the guys were watching football poor little clair was yelling right along with them, ah they've corrupted her. I walked in the kitchen where all the girls were.

"So Emily, why is clair always around if she is your niece I mean where are her parents?" I asked rudely

"AVERY!" Nessie snapped

"No nessie it's okay she doesn't know. Her parents, my sister and brother in law they_ um, they died in a car crash." Emily said quietly

"I know how she feels." I said before walking outside. I know it sounded cruel and I probably sounded like a heartless bitch but I couldn't help it, I mean it's the truth I know how it feels to loose people. I was pulled from my thought when I heard I clearing of a throat I turned around to see Rachel.

"That was uncalled for." She said with her arms crossed. I just stared at her blankly before turning back around as if I hadn't heard her.

She came over and took my chin in her hands forcing me to look at her, "Avery you listen and you listen good. I know you went though something terrible and I know it's going to take some time for you to cope with things but it doesn't give you permission to act like a bitch. Your parents would never want or let you talk and act like this to people. You were always the sweetest little girl ever, they would want that Avery Annabeth not this one who isn't even you. And I don't mean to sound harsh but newsflash sweetie you aren't the only one going through something like this."

By the end of her little speech I was almost in tears I know my parents wouldn't want me to be miserable I knew everything she said was true. But what did she mean who else was going through something?

"Who were you talking about Rach, who has had as much happen as me?"

Rachel looked at me sadly before hugging me when she did she pulled back and looked at me, "You should really talk to Gen." she said then.

Gen? why did everyone keep telling me to talk to Gen? what did Gen have to do with anything.

"Okay missy we should really get back inside! Come help with the food those boys eat like a pack of wolves." She snorted when she said this which I didn't understand I mean I guess that was funny? I nodded though and followed her un the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 2 weeks since Rachel had basically told me to stop being a bitch. I had tried better and I think people noticed because they began smiling at me instead of scowling. I still had yet to talk to Gen though

*knock, knock*

Who would be here? Jake and Nessie were both at some council meeting since Jake was boss of this whole protective thing they got going on and I didn't really expect anyone, wait it was probably seth he had been around me so much lately and no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't go away. I couldn't help but smile at that, he truly was around like he said he'd be.

*knock knock*

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" I yelled running down the stairs.

I opened the door, "Listen seth_ Gen?" I asked shocked

"erm, can I come in?" she said

" I suppose." I said with no emotion

"Okay I was just wandering if you wanted to go shopping or something? Catch up?" she asked

"Listen Gen I know im back and you think everythings fine but it isn't and you couldn't possibly understand_."

"Oh I couldn't understand." She said bitterly

"No you couldn't." I said just as bitterly

"Fine say I don't understand, I really don't get what I did to make you so mad at me." She said angrily

"YOU DON'T. O MY GOD. GENIVIEVE YOU NEVER EVEN LOOKED FOR ME. YOU NEVER CALLED YOU NEVER DID FUCKING ANYTHING. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS."

"YOU DIDN'T EITHER AVERY. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE YOU WERENT THE ONLY ONE GOING THROUGH SOMETHING? DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT. DON'T FORGET THAT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE ISSUES TO." She yelled right back

"Oh I'm sorry. My mistake oh did embry not make the first date perfect? Oh did you not get a perfect car on your perfect sweet 16. What did mommy and daddy forget to ask you how your day was?" I asked nastily

Gen gasped and looked at me with such hatred I almost took it back right then. "Actually Gen that is it my mom and dad can't ask me how my day was." She said through tears

I was about to respond with some smart aleck comment when she looked at me while crying. "Do you want to know why Avery? Because my parents just like yours cant talk from the grave." She whispered

I couldn't speak. I couldn't talk I just stared at her. WHAT!? How could've I been so stupid. If she was fine, she would've called. Gen went through the exact same thing I did and I was too selfish to care or try to care. I thought her life was perfect how could I be so blind. Oh my god.

"Gen I_"

"Yeah I know. And Im not going to even lie. You were a complete and udder selfish bitch and I'm not going to sugar coat it for you."

"So how did it happen?" I asked leading her to the couch

"Um when I was 14, we were coming back from port angelas doing some Christmas shopping. We we're walking past an Alley Paul wasn't with us he had just pha_ um he just wasn't with us. A guy and a girl lee_ uh yeah well they killed them right in front of me." She was crying full out now

"they wanted to cha_ kidnap me. And paul and all the guys they um they: they killed them." I looked at her with huge eyes

"THEY KILLED THEM!?" I asked

"well yeah Aves, they killed me parents." She sad sadly

"how and why!?" I asked

"I just told you why. And Paul just got so mad he threw them and killed them, but don't get freaked out they protect." She said softly.

I nodded then actually smiled, " I feel safer," I said softly

She smiled at me "yeah they have that effect."

After about 3 minutes of awkward silence I looked at her with a smile, "so how bout that shopping," I said

She grinned like the old gen I knew and nodded

Wow this will actually be pretty fun, I haven't been shopping in forever.

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This took me a while to write id like the support! Thankyou**** hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

Miracles

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW LOVELIES**

On the way to port Angelas Gen told me a bunch about how much had changed and basically just a lot in general. I learned that her and Embry didn't start dating until her 16th birthday which I was actually pretty surprised about I mean they seemed like totally in love. I think they will get married one day no doubt in my mind.

Speaking of marriage, ah that Seth Clearwater he was just so cute and HOT, and o god he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet but really I could get me some of that hu_ SNAP OUT OF IT AVERY! NO NO!

"So Gen what's your favorite store in the mall?"

"Forever 21!" I couldn't help but laugh

"Me too." I said sheepishly

"Total white girls we are."

"O my god, yes we have to get starbucks after too, it will completely make our white girl day perfect." She said and we both fell into a fit of giggles, but both of us knew neither was joking, we would happily get coffee!

We arrived at the mall and went straight for forever 21, we both ended up getting a lot of clothes my favorite was my dress it was a Fit & Flare Lace-Trimmed Dress. Gen also got a dress it was a Floral Print Cutout Dress and it was really pretty. We decided we would wear them the first day of school, which started Tuesday ugh that's in 2 days.

Once we were done with this we started walking towards the food court, girls got to eat!

"Um excuse me, I was just wandering if you guys were from Tennessee because you're the only tens I see." Some idiot jock looking guy said.

"Really!" I asked with enthusiasm he had a really arrogant look on his face like I was going to call him sexy and suck his fucking dick or something.

"Because I was wandering if you were a jackass, oh wait you just confirmed it no need to ask. Thank you for that." I said before pulling a laughing Gen toward Taco bell.

When we decided we were finished we went to the car Gen took her phone out before we left to see the time and I saw it ringing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Oh shit it's paul. Oh god Ave I had my phone on silent he's called me 13 times. Oh god I'm so dead."

I was confused why was she scared it was just her brother? "It's just Paul. Not like he'll be mad or something?" I asked

"yeah or something." She muttered

_Hello? _

Because we were in the car I could hear everything, the radio wasn't on or nothing.

_GENIVIEVE MARIE LAHOTE! Where the hell are you!?_ I winced, paul seemed pretty pissed

_Um port Angelas _she muttered

_Port_? ARE YOU CRAZY!? You know I don't want you there by yourself. Not after mom and dad no way. Get your ass back home you know better Genevieve._

_I wasn't alone! Avery was with me! And im 16 I have every right to do exactly as I please you are not my father! _I actually winced at this I know she didn't mean it but sheeesh.

It was quiet for a heartbeat before I heard paul say _will talk about it when you get home. Just come home. _he said sternly before hanging up.

"UGGGGGGGH!" Gen screeched actually causing me to jump. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? I'M GETTING TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE I LIVE IN BUBBLE WRAP. I JUST UGGGGGHHHHH!"

We drove in silence until we reached my house and Gen came in with me. Jacob and Nessie were in the kitchen and they both came into the hall way when they heard the door. Jacob was glaring daggers at me, "Avery we've been_" before he could finish his sentence he saw Gen standing beside me.

He took his eyes off of me and directed them at her, giving her an even more lecturing look "Genevieve, I know good and well Paul told you to go home, that doesn't mean lolly gag and walk Avery inside. That means go. Home. Now!" I gave Gen a sympathetic look but she didn't see it because she was glaring at Nessie. What did she have anything to do with this?

"Sure, I don't want to be in the same house as her anyway." Gen said nastily. I am so hopelessly confused right now.

Jake took Gen by the arm and led her to her car giving her a good telling off too. Nessie just stood awkwardly looking as if she was about to cry.

We both just stood there, me trying to think over what Nessie could've done to Gen. Maybe she ate the last cookie, ah Gen did always hate when I did that when we were kids.

"Did you eat the last cookie!" I accused at Nessie.

"Did I, wait what?" oh gosh of course that wasn't it. What was I thinking I guess I didn't know Gen as well as I thought I did. Hmmm I would have to work on that.

Jake came back in about 10 minutes later he looked significantly calmer than when he had left.

"Okay, Avery I know you haven't had much authority and stuff In a while, but when you go somewhere you need to tell either me or Ness. You don't just leave like that. You scared the hell out of me." He said

I didn't do anything but nod. I was only half listening after all I was more concerned on why Gen lashed out on Renesmee.

"Okay. So to the real problem. Why did Gen just act as if she hates your guts?" I asked aiming the question at Nessie but Jake obviously didn't get that and felt it was his place to answer.

"Gen has had a lot to deal with lately, And when she does end up blowing up if either Nessie or her family are around it usually gets directed towards them. That's why I tried getting her to leave before she blew up It isn't easy on Ness she already feels bad enough and it has nothing to do with her really."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE! Why would gen just automatically blame them there has to be some reasoning behind it." I said defensively

"Avery it isn't that simple. I cant just ugh! You'll find out in time." Find out in time? What kind of bullshit is that. You'll find out in time? That sounds like something from a freaking fortune cookie.

I will get to the bottom of this. Why is everybody hiding secrets. I'm going to find out. And soon.

**Yay another chapter! So do you guys like it? HOW DO YOU FILL ABOUT SETH BEING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? HMMM?**

**REVIEW! NOW! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Miracles

I was having the best dream ever I was on a cliff with Seth Clearwater, we were having a picnic and he leaned in to kiss me and right when he did I was interrupted by "Avery, hun it's time for school." With a light tap to my arm

"uggggh, GO AWAY!" I yelled stuffing my head back under the pillow. I heard nessie chuckle before getting up and going toward my closet, WAIT MY CLOSET! "What are you doing!?" I screeched she didn't seem phased at all by my outburst just continued getting out the dress I got when I was with Gen then put a new pair of heels beside them.

I Gawked at them, they had to be what 200 dollar boots and they were completely gorgeous! But why were they near my stuff I didn't own anything like that. Nessie sensing my confusion simply smiled at me, "My Aunt Alice was like a clothes Nazi when I was younger I've learned a thing or two about fashion."

"Um yeah that's nice and all Ness but I can't accept something like that from you, that's more than I've gotten in 8 Christmas'." I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Well that's nothing to what you'll get this Christmas. Kay get ready, breakfast is in 30 I expect your pretty little butt down there." I couldn't do anything but stare dumbfounded after her, while she left the room gracefully as always with a smirk on her face. What the hell? Eh who am I to turn down presents anyway these are cute! I'll have no problem taking them off her hands.

After I put the dress and boots on I looked at the mirror satisfied with myself, I grabbed by bookbag and headed for the stairs, as I neared the bottom I didn't miss the fact that I not only heard one male voice but two. Wait I knew Jacob obviously but who else would be here this early on a Tuesday? I came out of the hallway to be greeted with the back of a head. A very large head. Oh must mean it's Seth Clearwater.

Upon hearing me enter the room he promptly turned from, whatever conversion he was having with Nessie and Jacob and looked at me "wow, you look beautiful."

I couldn't do anything but avoid his gaze and blush, screw this why must I be such a pale face! I need more Quileute blood in my veins! Despite my effort at hiding my blush it didn't work Seth still saw it snd chuckled only causing me to blush more.

"You know if your cheeks were anymore red id advice we take you to the doctor." Jake said with his own laugh, I glared at him at the same time Nessie smacked him on the back of the head. "Jacob!" she screeched "You know that would be unreasonable we could just call grandpa Carlisle!" She glanced at me with her own mischievous look on her face. I glared at the both of them.

"Okay if you're all done with pick on Avery day I think I'll need a ride to school now."

Seth looked at me with a grin, "Seth Clearwater at your service ma'am."

"Yeah whatever let's just go." I said ignoring the fact that my heart started going wild when I realized that this meant 5 minutes alone with my seth. My seth did I really just say that ergh!

We went out the door ignoring the fact that Jacob was telling me to stay out of trouble and warning seth about being late for work would result in an ass kicking. The ride to school was pleasantly silent a comfortable quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXSchool was basically a whole lot of me saying "My name is Avery. Um yeah." Then sitting back down why teachers had the feeling introducing the new kid was such a great idea I had no clue. But it was truly obnoxious.

Once again after school seth was waiting for me with a goofy look on his face I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so funny I couldn't even help it. Upon hearing me laugh his eyes lit up even more, I rolled my eyes and hopped in his car "On to the house my loyal driver." Seth laughed and we left

Once we got to the house Seth just looked at me awkwardly as I did him, "Um you wanna come inside or something?" I asked he nodded quickly I smiled before beginning to grab my bag when big hands grabbed it before I could. I rolled my eyes and let Seth Carry my bag of rocks inside. "Man I'm hungry." Seth said as soon as we entered the house "Yeah, me too how about we cook something. I want to prefect my cooking skills anyway I used to love to when I was little." I said with a shrug.

We went toward the kitchen and I began pulling things out of the cabinets to make spaghetti with. I gave seth little jobs and we soon began cooking away and I had to admit we were having a great time, we even started listening to music and that's when it came on; the song, I knew it immediately I dropped the knife in my hand and fell to my knees

_Flashback_

"daddy I'm going to miss you so much please don't leave me!" a 8 year old Avery said too her daddy

Jason looked in his rearview mirror with tears in his eyes, and looked at his wife who was already crying but nodded at Jason

He turned on the song and began singing along softly

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know**

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born**

**You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

Avery soon fell asleep and Jason looked at Noelle who was now crying hysterically they arrived at the train station and got out Jason took Avery out of her seat and held her closely too him he gently woke her up and as soon as she opened her little eyes she knew what was happening and soon began crying again. "ill miss you so much daddy." She whispered before hugging him tightly

Jason forced a smile on his face and looked at Avery, "Okay Aves I'm going to have to go now, ill write you everyday, I need you to stay strong for me okay can you do that?" Avery looked up at him and nodded her eyes wide

"Don't worry daddy no matter what I'll always be your little girl." Jason couldn't help but laugh and let the tears that were before threatening to fall actually fall. "You always remember that for me Avery Annabeth, no matter what happens you will ALWAYS be my little girl. ALWAYS!" She smiled and nodded.

Jason set Avery down and moved on to his wife, he attentively kissed her head then her lips, she took a deep breath and gave him a card it was heart shaped, on one side it had Avery, and on the other it had her, inside it read. "Now you have our heart. Keep it next to yours and bring it safely back to us. We will always love you, Noelle and Avery."

The Horn blew signaling that it was time for Jason to leave he got on the train and waved as he saw Noelle holding Avery, Noelle and Avery waited, disappointed when the didn't see him, then there he was at the very end of the train. "Noelle, Avery!" he shouted they both looked at him, "I love you!" he yelled before blowing them kisses they continued to watch as the train completely vanished as soon as it did Avery whispered "bye daddy." Before crying into her mother's arm.

Jason kept his promise and wrote everyday, up until the guy in the suit came and brought the news.

_End of flashback_

I was now completely balling on the floor, "I didn't do it seth, I didn't do it." I cried slash yelled into him

"Didn't do what?" He whispered

"I didn't stay strong seth, my dad_ he asked me to stay strong for him and I didn't." I sobbed out. I continued to cry for hours while seth tried to sooth me. Bur I just cried and cried and cried.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WORKED SO FREAKEN HARD ON THIS CHAPTER IT WOULD MAKE IT WORTH IT THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Miracles

After crying for 2 hours Jake and Nessie came home, Upon seeing me as a heeping mess in the floor Jake automatically accused seth. What did he have anything to do with the price of tea in china? After almost punching Seth in the face he finally got smart and asked me what was wrong after I told him nothing in betweet sobs he went back to kill seth. Bur nessie told him to stop and asked seth to leave I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed and that's where I am now why would I admit those things to seth Clearwater and not Jake why did I get butterflies when he was around me WHATS WRONG WITH ME!? I need Gen. I need my bestfriend

So I dialed her number but was met with paul's voice "_hello?" _he asked "ummm, uh paul let me talk to Gen."

"_No can do young one, the baby sis is grounded for 2 weeks, so talk to her at school."_

"Paul you idiot stop messing around. Give Gen the damn phone."

There was a pause "_Listen Avery I know you don't know all the details, but when our parents died me and Gen went from brother and sister and I had to step into a parenting role, so she's grounded. End of discussion."_

Ugh, I don't care if it was her dad, mom, or bald headed granny I just wanted to talk to Gen what part of that did Paul not understand.

"PAUL QUIT BEING A DICK! LET ME TALK TO GENNN!"

"_Avery. I already told you no. so take that for an answer. Me and Jake aren't just your bestfriends anymore we're in charge. So unless you want me to call him and ask him to confirm quit asking. Got me?"_

Hmmmmf well that's weird. Paul used to be so immature, I have a feeling Rachel has had something to do with his sudden maturity but then again I guess a lot did change when Gen's parents died. I guess it forced Paul to become a well….. a grownup.

"yeah,yeah I got you."

"_good. Okay I gotta go seeya later Avery Annabeth."_

"thanks for nothing. Bye paul." I hung up real fast so he couldn't say anything. Man I need to get some fresh air I might as well go to first beach and be myself it'll give me time to clear my head. I threw on a jacket and ran down the stairs yelling a Bye! To jake and Nessie

Paul actually did give me something to think about. I guess life had changed a lot. When I was little the most important thing in La push was getting to the bonfire so you could get the best seat to hear the legends, or Running as fast as your legs would carry you to Sue Clearwater's house when she made pie.

That particularly memory was one of my favirotes, because me Gen and Seth were so much younger than everyone else and Hence smaller we never got there first, Sue would always save an extra pie for us though, not that Leah, Jake,Embry,Quil, and paul ever knew but we would still run like there was no tomorrow then pout when we didnt get there first.

"AHEM!" I heard behind me only to turn around and be met with the gorgeous face and not to go unnoticed half naked seth.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked with a soft smile

"just thinking." I replied softly as I sat down in the sand staring at the ocean in front of me, seth joined me but didn't do anything that would make me uncomfortable much to my happiness, he always seemed to know what I need and don't need and right now was one of the times I didn't need him.

"Listen, Aves I know right now you don't want a boyfriend and I know I joke around and stuff but the truth is I care about you deeply, and if you don't want me around I understand. But you cant just keep pushing me away then expect me to come back it hurts when you cry. It literally breaks me apart. And I just….

"I know." I said seth stared at me like I was crazy or something as if he expected me to slap him or something. "I know seth I want you around I really do. But I can't," I said through clenched teeth "I cant just let you in and fall in love with you, only to be emotionally ripped into tiny pieces when you leave or die," I took a breath and looked in his eyes "Seth, everyone I love gets taken away, I have to protect myself. Don't you understand?"

I quickly stood up and pushed seth away wrapping my arms around myself and turning on my heel in the opposite direction, then the tears started threatening from spilling over when I felt someone grab me and turn me towards them. It was rough or abusive or nothing just something to grap my attention.

I was yanked into seth's arms and he looked my dead in the eye with the serious' expression I had ever seen, "Listen Aves I know you have had it hard but so have I," he took a deep breath and pulled me closer to him "Aves my dad died a couple years back, it completely broke my family apart god Avery my sister is so damn screwed up she doesn't even know which way is up and which way is down," now his intense look is possible got more intense "But we made it through, I took care of my mom and we stayed strong a year later my mom met a nice guy Charlie and even though my sisters a bitch we are fine. AND IF YOU LET PEOPLE IN YOU WILL BE TOO. GIVE ME A CHANCE, PLEASE!"

He was right, my life never changed because I never really gave anyone a chance how was that fair to anyone? Okay. I'd give seth Clearwater a chance I would. "Okay seth for some reason I trust you. Okay let's do this."

Before I could even process it seth was spinning me around and yelling I had to giggle at his antics "really!" Oh there he is my little sethy the still immaturity at heart that I love and always hope applies. Then he kissed me, it was the best thing I had ever expected, like I had kissed people before but I know it's corny but I saw fireworks! He deepened the kiss and eventually I moaned into his mouth and as soon as I thought about jumping him he pulled away and smirked at me

He inglufed my into his big arms as we started walking down the beach then he started chuckling randomly, "what?" I asked he just smiled confidently and looked at me, "I was right, ya know Aves we're here you're with me what couldn't resist all this obviously," he said motioning to himself up and down I quickly pulled myself from his arms stuck my tongue out and ran down the beach he chased after me and soon caught up swinging me around we were both laughing as we fell in the water.

That's when I started to realize that seth is like my own personal Miracle wrapped into a perfect person. Im happy. I deserve this, yes I Avery Annabeth Ackers am happy.

**let me know whatcha think of seth and Avery, give criticism, AND PLEASE GIVE IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE, I'm hoping to get like 5 new reviews please make it happen**


	9. Chapter 9

Miracles

A/n so I recently began writing the next chapter and I need a little input.

So I have a way that Avery Is going to find out about the wolves and let's just say it will be a bomb! But I was wondering how she should feel about it should I make her freak out and be angry or be happy that she has someone to be with forever and people to protect her?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS I CANT WRITE MORE UNTIL I KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL!


	10. Chapter 10

Miracles

It had been a month since me and seth got together a months of bliss, but with bliss always comes those issues or atleast in my life there are always issues. Recently I have noticed Seth, Jacob and all the others act sorta weird they all seem to have tempers that come out once in a while and they are really hot….. wait that came out wrong their tempature is hot…. Wait seth is pretty hot too I mean that body though mmmmmmmmm

"Miss, Ackers?" Oh yes maybe I should stop paying so much attention to seth and realize that I am In history. Ugh it's a bunch of dead people who wants to learn about that anyway.

"Yes, Mr Poland?"

"I think it would be wise of you to pay attention, I don't need to make a call to the chief do i?" grrrrrr, that's another thing everyone around here has so much respect for Jacob and they all seem to love threatening me with him.

"No, sir." I answered before letting my mind drift back to Seth and his weird abnormalities. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my chair and ran toward the door. To make my way out toward seth's truck only to be grabbed from behind by said boy .

"Guess who?! He whispered in my ear I couldn't help but role my eyes at the chuckle head but decided to play along.

"Um Embry? Wait no Maybe it's that new kid in my Spanish class….Ryden. The kid who decided to grow a freaking foot."

All the sudden Seth became stiff and looked at me with the most serious expression I had ever seen him have in my entire life. "What new kid?" he asked in an icy voice.

"Um I don't know? Why does it even matter?" I asked bewildered by him "I Mean lighten up Seth I was kidding I knew it was you?" Suddenly I realized he hadn't been listening to a word I said as he guided me to the truck and shut the door on me then went to the drivers said without saying a word and sped off.

The minute we reached my house I stomped out of the truck and slammed the door what was Seth's problem why was he acting like this? I said nothing wrong and he needs to calm the freak down.

"How was school." Nessie asked as soon as I passed the thresh hold. I looked at her like she was Satan himself and said, "GREAT!" In a mocking voice before running up the stairs and slamming my own bedroom door. What was wrong with people why do I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me. I don't know but I am going to find out.

I opened my window and crawled out I had a bedroom up stairs but the roof was made where I could walk down it a little ways and not have to jump far. Once I did I saw Seth, Jake, Embry, paul, and Quil all huddled around by the woods talking before they all took their shirt off and ran into the woods. What the hell?

I jumped down from my ledge and followed them at a distance they just kept walking to far to know I was near and I have a feeling if I was right in front of them they wouldn't see me. They all looked very determined. Once we walked a super long ways and I sufficiently felt as if I was going to die we finally stopped at someones house, I didn't recognize the house which was unusual but I didn't miss the moving truck either.

Soon Jacob went in the house and came back out with a very frightened yet extremely pissed Ryden. All the sudden Jake began pushing him and it seemed as if he was just trying to make him mad. Then all the sudden I saw the craziest thing I had ever seen in my whole life RYDEN TURNED INTO A FLIPPING DOG. And not the cute fluffy kind either the giant teeth, giant pawed freaks! The GRRRRR! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU DOGS!

I couldn't help it I suddenly let out a ear piercing screech, "ahhhhhhhhh." I yelled then began running as fast as I could ignoring the fact that my name was being yelled. I just kept yelling as loud as I could turning all different ways paying no attention to where I was, then I just saw the ground right in front of my face and before I new it I had blacked out.

*24 hrs later*

I woke up with a start, and looked around expecting to see my nice safe bedroom but no I was met with complete darkness. Nothing but the dark.

"bonjour ma belle fleur." I snapped my head up to the sound of the foreigners voice. And was met with bright red eyes. I flinched at the sight, once again what the hell?

"Oh let me guess you're new to this world hmm such a shame, I guess I will have to enlighten you." The disgusting guy began pacing around me, "well your boy the young cheerful one, he's a wolf. Along with all his companions." He then let out a noise that sounded like a cat coughing up a hair ball. "Disgusting creatures those mutts are," "Oh and young Renesmee, ah her and her family are vampires all though she is only half. Yet they prefer animals. It's quite revolting, I guess hanging out with the wolves introduced them into such nasty habits."

"Hey listen here pretty boy, those "disgusting mutts" are my family so you can shut your damn mouth." I snarled back at him. Only to be returned with a laugh, did this creep really just laugh!?

"Oooooh young and feisty I like it." He said before throwing me acrossed the room, and I felt my bone of my arm snap, "I may like it, but you need to be kept under control so next time you think of talking back to me think about this." He said before kicking me in the ribs I gasped I had never felt so much pain in my life.

"Now I will be back, then we will leave. We're getting out of this revolting country." He spat before beginning to leave. "WAIT!" I called out to him surprised even myself at my audacity. "Why do you want me what did I ever do to you?" I whispered

"Oh my love you did nothing. It is my chance to spite your mutt of course. They killed my mate. And I intend to make your precious little wolf as miserable as possible knowing you are out there yet he cant have you." He said with a evil grin before exiting the room.

I couldn't hold it in anymore I just began crying. Seth had promised me he would never leave me and now I am the one doing it to him. I don't care if he is a wolf I don't care if he was freaking a teletubby I want to spend the rest of my life with my baby and now I can't.

I Cried myself to sleep that night. I mean there is nothing else I could do. Just sat and cried.

I was woken up some time in the wee hours of the morning to the sound of a child crying. A CHILD WHY WAS A CHILD HERE? I quickly pulled myself from the ground and winced from the pain in my ribs and made my way toward the sound. I turned the corner and there sat a little girl she couldn't be any older than four but no younger than 3 she had long brown hair with blond streaks and bright brown eyes. She was a cute little thing.

I quickly sat myself beside her and didn't miss the fact that she flinched, "Hi sweetie what's your name?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that we were kidnapped, trapped god knows where and likely to die.

She looked up at me curiously before stopping the crying and answering, "Piper." She whispered.

"That's a pretty name, what happened Piper?" The little girl looked at her hands and frowned. "That big scary man killed my mommy and daddy. Then he brought me here I didn't no anything wrong I promise!" She said before she began crying again I tried calming her but nothing seemed to work. She just continued cryinf her eyes out. "That man Hurt my mommy! This isn't fair." She cried in between sobs.

I Just comforted her and it wasn't long before she fell asleep in my arms. I soon followed.

The next morning I woke up to Face the sickly pale man once again and I instinctively put my arms around Piper. "Oh I see you met our newest friend." He said.

I glared at him, "I understand why you want me. But why take a child she is completely innocent you let her go you dickwad." I yelled which woke the child up.

The man laughed and smiled at me, "you see my dear child, once I get you back to Europe I can change you now. But who knows if you'll listen to me.. you see this little beauty I can raise. Keep her as my own, she wont know any different than to listen to me when I change her once she turns 17, then maybe we could have a little fun." He said, I had never been more disgusted in my whole life he wanted to raise Piper how he wanted her and make her who he wanted to replace the mate that seth and the guys supposedly killed how sick.

"You SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed my by my hair and started beating my senseless. I couldn't see anything but blood, until…. I saw eyes. The bright brown eyes. I know them eyes, those are Seths. That's the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**Yay so cliffy;) Let me know what you guys think please! Review if you want a update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Miracles

I was suddenly somewhere completely different then the torture I had endured the last two days and let me tell you that felt like way more than two days. "ouch." I moaned damn my head hurt, I hesitantly opened my eyes and was met with a pair of golden ones. I flinched back from his touch.

"Oh, dear she's scared of us." I heard from someone else in the room, but at the moment I was to concentrated on the eyes that lay before me, I quickly yanked my arm from his grasp and tried sitting up ignoring the way I felt as if I was going to vomit.

"Avery let me explain who…." I cut him off before the sick bastard could continue.

"Oh. I know who you are dammit! You're a vampire. You're "kind" fucking tortured me for two days so excuse me for not taking to kindly to you. Or the rest of the gold eyed freaks in this room." I quickly scanned the room and noticed all the guys were here also, Jake seemed to smirk at my reaction while seth just looked like his heart was broken. I quickly made my way over to Jacob. "Oh you think this is funny? You lied to me Jacob. God my whole fucking family lied to me. And what you think now it's a joke?," he looked like he was about to explain, "No Jacob I don't want your excuses. Forget it I don't care if I'm 17, 7, OR 70 I'm out of here. I'm done." I quickly made my way up to my room and started packing my stuff.

As I was slamming my crap into a bag I felt heavy footsteps enter the room I quickly raised my head and halted the packing for about two point five seconds before I continued slamming stuff into the bag. "Aves," that was enough to set me off, I turned toward Seth with a look of pure hatred. "Don't "Aves" me. I thought I loved you seth I really did. And you want to know the most pathetic thing about this whole ordeal? I still love you. I will always love you. IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST HAD THE BALLS TO TELL ME YOU WERE A WOLF. THEN I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE. BUT NO. YOU HAD TO SNEAK AROUND LYING OUT OF YOUR ASS. THE ONE PERSON I COMPLETELY TRUSTED OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T TRUST ME." By the end of the sentence I was balling and screaming and when seth tried to comfort me, instead of just falling in his arms I completely pushed him away. Literally hitting him, I know it didn't hurt him physically but it sure did mentally because he looked like he was about broken.

I quickly grabbed my bags and headed for downstairs rushing passed all the shocked onlookers and just kept on walking, when I was finally out the door I heard, "wait!" from a tiny little voice I turned around to see piper standing on the porch, she quickly threw herself into my arms and surprisingly I didn't push her away. "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry piper, but listen Renesmee and Jacob will take good care of you okay sweetie? And ill call all the time." I quickly kissed her head then turned and continued on my way.

As I left La push I couldn't help but be surrounded by all my memories that had been made. Like the time Seth, Gen, Embry and I accidently got in a pie fight at Seth's moms restaurant, and spent the next 3 weeks paying for damages. Or the time Jake and Ness let me skip school and just hung out with me all day, we went to the mall all kinds of places. Or me and seth's first date. When he was trying to be a gentleman by closing my door and closed it on my leg causing me to have to go to the hospital and get an X-Ray. I giggled at that particular memory, the poor boy was so freaked out, I found it hilarious though.

I also felt bad that I was leaving Piper, but I heard Nessie convincing Jake to take her in, they would be great parents.

I quickly got to the train station in Seattle and got my ticket. As I was about to get on I felt big arms tug me back off, "Hey!" I yelled startled.

"Hey." I heard with a chuckle I looked up into the face of jake, I tried manuuevering myself out of his grasp but I wasn't succeeding,.

"Jake! Let me go! I'm going to miss my train." I yelled, seeing as though he was about to lose me Jake quickly picked me up and threw my over his shoulder as I ordered to be let down, he obviously didn't get that memo and just kept hauling me off, all the bystanders were looking at us very strangely. No matter how much I screamed Jake just kept on carrying me so eventually I just lay limp over his shoulder.

Once we were outside Jake sat me on my feet in front of him. "That was sooo not necessary."

"oh but it sooooo was." Jake said before playfully messing up my hair. Then he became serious, "Listen Aves we need to talk. So please just let me talk then you can ask all the questions you want. But until then please just sit and listen to me.

I didn't nod nor shake my head I just looked at him with my poker face, he didn't seem to care though and just began talking, " Listen Avery I know you've been though a lot of shit in your life and because of that I'm very sorry. Whenever you first came here I didn't want to scare you away, and honestly I just wanted you to be happy and be a kid for once. Seeing as though that idiot seth imprinted on you that wasn't very possible." Despite myself I snorted at Jake's interpretation of seth Jake smiled down at me before continuing, "But don't blame him. I'm the one that told him he wasn't allowed to say anything because I just wanted the best for you. Aves you have always been like my little sister and I love you like crazy. I know I messed up we should've told you. Please forgive me."

I couldn't help but want to forgive Jake, Let's face it La push is my home. La push has always been my home and will always be my home. I just now noticed, this is my sanctuary. The place I can be Avery Annabeth Ackers and be completely happy. The little town of forks most people would just drive right through is the town that never held the bad memories… or maybe the good ones just cancelled the bad.

Either way I got up from the bench Jake had distributed me on and hugged my cousin as tight as I could, "wow im getting a hug that must have been one good speech." Jake said down into my hair before kissing my head.

"Shut it you jerk." I said playfully hitting him ignoring the slight Pain in my fist when I did so. "sooo.." I added casually "Back home?" I asked smiling at Jake as we got in his car, he turned to me with his own smile and said. "Back home."

On the drive home Jake explained more to me about Vampires and Wolfs, he told me about how Ness's family were vegetarians and that Carlisle the man I met when I woke up was a doctor and was only trying to help me. I immediately felt bad but Jake assured me that if I apologized they would gladly except it and understand my confusion.

As I walked in the door, jake following, I noticed that the house was relatively empty. As soon as Jake and I had our shoes off we heard the little pitter patter of feet come running into the hallway "AVERY! YOUR BACK! MOMMY LOOK AVERY AND DADDY ARE BACK!" I heard piper yell. Ness quickly came into the room and stood beside Jake.

"Mommy, daddy?" I asked with a hint of amusement. Jake and Ness didn't deny it in the least they just grinned at me, I was glad they had accepted and obviously loved Piper so quickly.

My attention was averted when my man walked into the room. I not in the least hesitantly walked right into him and kissed his lips. "SO are first fight." I said casually as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And hopefully are last." He grumbled, causing me to giggle. "I love you Aves and I missed you so much." I quickly put my lips back on his silencing him, not that he protested but we were interrupted by a "ewwwww." We both looked over to piper who was covering her eyes.

"looks like bed time for one little girl." Jake said throwing piper above his head as if she were a plane. She giggled as he raced out of the room. Nessie looked sheepishly at Seth and I before following after her Husband and daughter, but not before giving me a wink which made me blush.

Right as Seth was about to kiss me we heard, "Seth you better be out of my house by midnight or I'll kick your ass." I couldn't help but burst out laughing, Seth and his good since of humor did to.

**Review!:)**


End file.
